Crush
by anime-manservice
Summary: Zanba decides to take Oharano down a peg or two. Oral, anal, domination, humiliation, implied m-preg.


Zanba smirked up at the ceiling from his place on the bed, fully naked with his hands behind his head. His thighs were at a 90 angle to his spine, with a thick head of curly blonde hair at his groin, bobbing up and down. It was no secret that the owner of that head of hair was, by and large, a sarcastic asshole to those around him.

As punishment for being a little asshole, Zanba had Oharano also strip naked, place his head between Zanba's enourmous legs and suck his dick, advising that he would crush his head and neck unless he pleased him. Oharano was terrified of Zanba anyway, but he agreed to do it because his superior rugby playing and virility made him submit instantly when Zanba called him out for being sarcastic in a private conversation with him.

As Oharano worked hard to please him, his thighs became sweaty against the boy's face, causing him to slide around a little. The smell of Zanba's masculine sweat and arousal permeated Oharano's nostrils.

With his head in a chokehold between his thick, sweaty thighs, he placed his hands onto them for support, barely spanning a quarter of the dense muscular masses. Whilst Oharano was struggling to breath with Zanba's enourmous cock halfway down his throat and the rock hard thighs tightening ever more on his airways, Zanba was still sprawled out on his back with his hands back behind his head, smirking in content as he stared at the ceiling.

Oharano knew that if Zanba wanted to, he could have easily broken his neck. His own face was a deep shade of red from struggling to breath and working his neck so hard, bobbing up and down as rapidly as he could. Beads of sweat were forming around his forehead, making his blonde hair cling to his face and around his eyes, making it harder to see.

"I'm glad we managed to find a talented use for your mouth after all, Oharano-kun. Know that if you ever speak to me like that again, I can make you suffer in more ways than this. I'm ready to impregnate you now, lie on all fours and spread your legs."

As he relinquished his iron grip on the blonde, Oharano looked shocked, although gasping heavily.

"I-impregnate? Zanba-san..."

"You heard me correctly Oharano-kun, you're going to take my cock and I'm going to fuck you until I see fit to ejaculate, impregnating you with my cum."

Oharano was stunned, the oxygen deprivation obscuring his sense of reality.

"Zanba-san, I am a man...I can't - "

Oharano felt a sharp slap across the face from one of his large, strong hands.

"Need I subject you to my thighs again, you insolent fuck? I'm going to impregnate you with my cum, you will bear my children Ohrano-kun!"

The blonde was already terrified and confused, but above all else he knew he needed to submit to the larger man and please him.

"Okay...I will do as you please, Zanba-san..."

Like clockwork, he shakily turned around and assumed the position for impregnation. His mind was racing with the idea of bearing children for the godly man, he wasn't sure if he was overjoyed or simply terrified by it. The idea of it being ludicrous had evaporated by now.

Zanba placed his face up to within an inch of Oharano's anus, his warm breath tickling the delicate, tight virgin hole.

"Before I begin the insemination process, Oharano-kun, I need to know that you are worthy of bearing my offspring. I can see you have wide hips, suitable for holding my children. Your vagina smells healthy as well, I very may well wish to taste it before I begin. But do you care for me, boy?"

Oharano lay trembling, facing the bed beneath him in shame.

"I...I care for you, Zanba-san, I want you and I care very deeply for you."

"That's good, boy, if you are going to nurture my offspring, I'm encouraged by knowing that you value me. I'm going to taste your vagina now, and while I do I want you to continue telling me your feelings for me."

Zanba placed his lips against Ohrano's hairless anus, slowly protruding his tongue forward, causing the blonde's eyes to roll into the back of his head.

"Z-Zanba, Zanba-san, I've always cared for you...my dream...ahhh, my dream has always been to be your wife and bear your children. I want to have as many as my body can allow."

Zanba's tongue slowly increased in pace, clearly enjoying the words of affection.

"Ffffuuu...Zanba please marry me, I want you to do this every night. I will cook every meal, wash every garment of clothing you wear, lick the mud from your body after every game if you want...please make me the mother of your children..."

Zanba stopped his intense stimulation of Oharano's anus, much to the blonde's whimpering.

"Oharano-kun, I haven't heard the one word I should have heard by now, your feelings aren't fully apparent to me yet."

"Wh...Zanba-san, I don't...I can't...you want me to say...I..."

Zanba moved himself forwards, gripping the blonde's sweaty shoulder with one hand and the side of his lower back with another, breathing slowly as he pressed his rock hard cock into the younger man's eager hole.

"Ssssshhhhhh...fuck me...I don't think I can take it all...please let me rest...ahhhhh that feels so good Zanba-san...you wanted me to say something, anything..."

Zanba paused for a moment with his dick all the way inside Oharano.

"The words, boy. Say the words." he said calmly, enjoying the sarcastic little prick's suffering more than he cared to admit.

"I love you Zanba-san, please fuck me, I need more. I don't care if you hurt me, just please use my body to cum. I need your cum, my love."

Zanba considered starting slowly, but that would have only been enjoyable to Oharano, not himself. He quickly picked up a fast pace, pumping in and out of the smaller man and riding the screams of ecstasy and pain. The full force of the muscular giant's body quickly became apparent to the Jinko Stand Off.

"I love you Zanba-san, I need you to cum inside me so I can begin my pregnancy, I want to have as many of your children as possible, please my love...ahhh, it hurts so much, but I want it...please don't stop...you're the best man I've ever met, I need to have your cum, please Zanba-san, I love you!"

The muscular giant continued ramming his dick inside him. After around half an hour, the two were both covered in sweat but Zanba's stamina hadn't waned in the slightest.

Still fucking him at full speed and only panting slightly, he asked, "You've done very well Oharano-kun, I'm pleased. Aren't you going to ask me my feelings for you?"

It took a moment for the blonde to process the question, but he eventually figured out what he meant.

"Zanba-san, father of my children, do you...ahh, do you...do you love me too?"

The moment was finally at hand, over an hour's work had come to fruition. Zanba's face finally became one of intense arousal as he vocalised his response:

"No."

Zanba couldn't hear a thing as his dick began to erupt inside Oharano, filling him with wave upon wave of his cum as he felt the boy wriggle about under his grip in protest. He was surely saying something, but for the life of him, he couldn't find a shred of a care in the world. His face was one of pure ecstasy.

The cum kept on spouting from his manhood, spewing further into the boy's body. Eventually, his dick was finished and he slowly pulled out of the boy, his foreskin extremely sensitive. Audio began to return to him. As the tip came out, so too did several globules of cum. Oharano's pants were satisfying to hear.

"I...I did...what you...Zanba-san, please tell me what you said...I love you, Zanba-san..."

"I heard what you said, boy, it was sweet of you."

Submissive arousal quickly soured into frustration and restrained anger.

"But I...I did everything for you...I gave you my body and soul..."

Zanba towered over the blonde, who collapsed and turned around, laying on his back with his legs spread.

"You want a 'well done', Ohrano? Okay...well, well done. I'm pleased now."

"But what about my children...your children!"

"I don't know what you thought that was about, Oharano, but even if you were a woman, you wouldn't be worthy of bearing my children. You are an insolent piece of trash, not worthy of my continued time and attention."

The blonde was now seething, although unable to move after the punishment his body had just endured. Zanba quickly whipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm going to go find a shower now, but that was fun. Clean up here will you?"

"I didn't even cum, Zanba-san!"

"You must be pretty close though, right?", Zanba chuckled as he reached down to take a little cum that was oozing out of Oharano's asshole and flicked it at his face, causing him to turn away in reflex, "Why don't you use my cum to finish yourself off, play with it a little. It's useless to me now anyway."

And without another word, Zanba picked up his bag and left the room (and the mess of a boy) to his own devices.


End file.
